


Can't Hide, Brother Mine!

by kolachess



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Diane is a shipper on deck, Diane knows what she's doing, Gen, Heels are dangerous, Humor, M/M, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolachess/pseuds/kolachess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane Hasekura wants pretty-boys to be her models, yes, but it’s not like she has a short supply of pretty girls. </p>
<p>Really, the only reason she’s so adamant about using Hozumi to model female clothes is for the look on her brother’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hide, Brother Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this little hopeful headcanon (that Diane knows more than she lets on about Hozumi and her brother) out of my head, so here it is. It's by no means beautiful or artistic, just cliched, self-indulging silliness.
> 
> I also need to stop getting into fandoms so early on...
> 
> Here's to hoping this is one of many Heath x Hozumi fics in this fandom later on! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own. Nope.

“N-No!” The blond boy screams as Ayumu pulls at his delicate wrists (Hozumi hates that they are so thin and can easily be encircled by a grip slightly larger than his own—i.e. any other male’s.) 

Ayumu is gleefully pulling with all his might, desperately attempting to get the boy back into the limelight. “Come on, Hozumi! Take one for the team! A real man does not run from battle!”

“A real man does not wear pink frilly dresses!” comes the whining reply. The acrobatic stride runner struggles a bit more to regain his balance in the ridiculous heels that Diane has forced him into. 

“Don’t worry, it looks good on you! Now get out there and pose!” the Shogi captain shouts, and after a successful tug, finally yanks the tumbling blond onto the set. “The sooner you take the shot, the sooner we get the sponsorship, the sooner we win the match and the sooner we can go back to Shogi!” 

Diane watches the entire scene with a glint of amusement sparkling in her eye. She casts a sideways glance at her brother and lets slip a tiny upward quirk of her lips at the look of discomfort gracing Heath’s features before turning her attention back to her would-be model. Clapping her hands, she brightly declares, “Let’s get going, then! Don’t worry, Hozumi-chan, this is just a _test shot_ , ok? I just need to see how the dress looks on someone of your stature and skin tone!”

“Why can’t Sakurai-san do it?” He pouts, though effectively ceasing his struggle and slumping a bit dejectedly. 

Diane clicks her tongue, shaking her head, “Your _stature_  and _skin-tone_ ,” she reiterates, as if that explains everything. But before Hozumi can really asks what the hell she means by that (Is she implying he is more feminine than the average girl? How... depressing.), her assistants are already beside him and shuffling him into position, touching his hair and readjusting his clothes and accessories.

Pleased at the way her first victim has resigned himself to his fate, Diane then sweeps her gaze over to the second. “Ah, brother mine, would you please stand to Hozumi-chan’s right while Ayumu-kun stands next to Hozumi-chan’s left?”

An eye twitches at the request, and Heath mumbles something about crazy sisters, but slowly makes his way over. An assistant hands them both suit jackets and gloves, which he pulls on reluctantly.

“Now,” Diane starts with another clap, looking from Ayumu back to her brother. “I want Hozumi-chan to get on the stepper behind him, and the two of you will support the gracious angel and ensure he doesn’t fall!”  

Of course, the ‘stepper’ is actually a flimsy bench the size of small cutting board, and Hozumi looks woefully from the small surface area to his own dainty heels that he was still struggling to stand in. “Can I take off the shoes?” he asks hopefully, and immediately cowers at the look he receives in return.

“An angel experiencing her first love does not go bare-footed! Now get on that bench! And Heath for goodness’ sake, don’t let the poor boy fall!” 

Hozumi whimpers a bit before nodding and shakily stepping onto the platform, grip tightening on both Heath’s and Ayumu’s hands. He wobbles a bit and tries to find a stable posture, all the while leaning more and more heavily on Heath’s supporting hand—large, firm, and unwavering; he fights a blush as the observation flitters across his mind, and self-consciously leans more towards the other side instead, squeezing Ayumu’s hand a little too tightly when his support wavers and earning a yelp from the olive-haired boy.

Diane shakes her head again, frown gracing her features. “Don’t lean so hard on Ayumu-kun, Hozumi-chan! You look like you’re about to fall!” she directs impatiently, ignoring the _That’s because I am!_ originating from her reluctant model. “Heath—your angel is about to fall. Don’t you care at all?” she scolds tersely, drawing a notable wince from the stride captain.

She’s also internally extremely gleeful at the faint blush now dusting her brother’s cheeks. Of course, it’s a poor shade compared to Hozumi’s bright pink, and probably went unnoticed by everyone else, who were all focused on Hozumi, but Diane files away this knowledge for future use.

It appears her brother does heed her words however, and subtly pivots his body now more towards Hozumi so he can better support the other boy, though he is careful not to make any sort of eye contact with her. Poor Hozumi is still a little wobbly, and seems to have heard Diane’s comment, as he’s now even more tense and eagerly avoiding looking in his captain’s direction.

“Calm down, Hozumi! You’re sweating up a monsoon in my hand!” Ayumu points out, a little panicked.

“S-Sorry!” Hozumi apologizes, and yanks his hand away from Ayumu to wipe down his dress. Unfortunately, the movement forces his balance the other way, and he barely has time to think _oh, shit_ , before he’s falling off the stepper, which would have been fine (he was the acrobatic one of the team, after all, and could easily land even unbalanced from such a height), had it not been for the fact that he was still in heels.

Thus, what happened was all the following more or less simultaneously: panic from their audience, a yelp from Hozumi himself as the heel struck the floor and twisted sideways, a shout of his name from both Ayumu and Heath, and latter moving forward to catch him halfway in his slip.

And of course, Diane stroking her chin thoughtfully after a (brief) moment of concern.

“Hozumi, you alright?” Heath asks, worry in his tone. Emerald eyes flicker briefly down to the other’s foot. It’s still bent under the blonde’s weight, which is being mostly supported by Heath’s steady arm wrapped around his chest.

Hozumi blinks, mind momentarily blank while all his senses rush towards the warm breath tickling his neck. His thought process only reboots just in time for him to suppress a shudder. He swallows hard and manages weakly, “I’m ok,” before proving his point by standing up on his own, kicking off the damned heels as he did so.

Heath lets out a small sigh of relief. “Geez.” Then, tossing a glare at who he considers the culprit, he says irately, “Hey sis. I think we’re done here,” just as everyone swarms in around them, asking Hozumi if he is alright.

Diane pouts, poking at her cheek. “Sorry, Hozumi-chan. I guess the heels were a bit much,” she admits both honestly and melodramatically, though with a right dose of guilt.

“Ah, it’s alright…” the boy reassures her now that she actually looks slightly guilty. Heath mumbles something along the lines of _don’t forgive her, idiot_ , but is more concerned about the other’s foot, forcing Hozumi to sit down for him to check on it.

“Hozumi, do you need me to get an ice pack?” Ayumu asks frantically.

“Uwaah that twist looked painful! How do girls walk in those?” Riku wonders, a bit horrified.

Diane sighs as the theatrics continue, with Takeru explaining about how heels impact the shapes of girls’ legs, Riku freaking out and calling him a pervert for feeling up women’s legs, Ayumu dashing about trying to find ice, Nanase trying and failing to mediate the growing conflict between their two freshmen runners, and Heath and Hozumi now watching the others with growing disillusionment, non-injury now mostly forgotten.

Oh well. She supposes she’ll have them wrap up with a simple shot—sans shoes—and with Takeru and Riku instead of her stupid brother and the other bumbling idiot.

For now, she has enough material to tease her brother with—and to satisfy her personal nosy habit.

Some time later, they will have yet another photoshoot—this time with yukatas and kimonos, Hozumi will despondently comment on wanting to wear something ‘wild and sexy too’, and her brother will look away, as if that would prevent her from knowing he was trying very _very_ hard not to picture the blonde in ‘wild and sexy’ clothing.

But for now… her smile is wide with glee as she mentally captures the looks on her brother’s face. Really, he is just too cute when he's flustered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> And Hozumi is my favorite, so I am hoping to see more of him x anyone. Stride is his harem. But okay, I also harbor a wish for an OT3 with him, Heath and Kuga. But with a pleasant side dish of also him x Ayumu. Aaand we're back to him x everyone. But really, I have a soft spot for no-drama team mom and dad, Heath x Hozumi.


End file.
